kdafandomcom-20200214-history
Forensische wetenschappen
Na het succes van onze vorige lezing kon een vervolg niet achterblijven. ( polyfenolen, het venijn in de wijn? De vergeetachtige scheitrechtertjelezer/es verwijzen we terug naar onze vorige editie. Daar vindt u een volledig verslag) Dus het spreekt voor zich dat we (in samenwerking met het jong-KVCV) op zoek gingen naar een nieuw geschikt onderwerp. En gevonden hebben we! Menig CSI-kijker was dol enthousiast over het idee van een lezing over de forensische wetenschappen. De spreker, een oud UA-student en doctor in de chemie, kwam rechtstreeks uit het vakgebied. Hij gaf dan ook een mooi overzicht met tal van voorbeelden uit het ‘echte’ leven ( we hopen dat de gemiddelde lezer een leven met minder drugs en moorden heeft). Een heel overzicht hiervan ga (en kan) ik niet geven ( je had simpelweg maar naar de lezing moeten komen J), maar enkele interessante puntjes tracht ik toch toe te lichten. Dat men met 1 haar (mits de wortel intact is) iemands DNA kan achterhalen was voor velen al gekend, maar dat men met datzelfde haar (zelfs zonder wortel) alle toxische stoffen (giffen , drugs) kan achterhalen dat die persoon heeft genomen, was voor vele vernieuwend. Men kan hierbij zelfs enkele jaren terug in de tijd gaan ( afhankelijk van de lengte van het haar, 2cm haar staat ongeveer voor een half jaar), lang nadat deze stoffen uit het bloed of de urine zijn verdwenen. Zo heeft men bijvoorbeeld achterhaald of iemand met een grote hoeveelheid verboden middelen op zak zelf een gebruiker is of niet ( in ons geval had hij niets van die stoffen in zijn haar, wat leidt tot het besluit dat het een dealer is). In een ander geval kon men zo achterhalen of men iemand al dan niet heeft trachten te vergiftigen of verdoven. Maar niet alleen een haar kan ons zo veel meer vertellen dan het oog kan zien. Zo kan men bijvoorbeeld ook uit de larven (of hun poppen) die zich aan een lijk voeden de doodsoorzaak bepalen lang nadat het lijk niet meer geschikt is voor analyse. Vermits de larven zich met het lichaam voeden, bevatten zij dezelfde toxische stoffen als het lichaam. Maar niet alleen de wetenschap deed ons verbazen. De vindingrijkheid van menig crimineel roept toch ook enige( zij het minimale) bewondering op ( ze hadden het beter voor een goede zaak gebruikt en zo slim zijn ze ook niet, want ze zijn allen tegen de lamp gelopen J). Zo waren de uit cocaïne vervaardigde tamtams een echt vakmanschap ( of het geluid ook optimaal is, zullen we nooit weten). En het papier met 30% cocaïne in opgelost, kunnen we op zijn minst ook wel origineel noemen. Na de lezing kon er nog wat nagepraat worden met een drankje en een hapje. Kortom het was een gezellige en leerrijke avond. En vergeet niet, eerlijk duurt het langst! ( ter verduidelijking: het lijkt ons geen goed idee om effe snel een drugslab uit de grond te stampen. Tenzij je graag je medemens vergiftigt en kikt op je zeep te laten vallen in mannen douchen) ''-Sebastiaan Herregods-'' Category:Lezingen